


So Bad But So Good

by Ilovewestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Teen arrowverse, olicity - Freeform, teen westallen, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovewestallen/pseuds/Ilovewestallen
Summary: He's bad and she's good what more can be said?
Relationships: Barry Allen & Iris West, Barry Allen/Iris West, Cisco ramon & kimila Hawg, Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. The not so perfect day

It was a warm September morning and Iris West was standing in her room looking in the mirror putting on some makeup. It was the first day of junior year and Iris had to look perfect, her grades need to be perfect and her social profile needed to be perfect. Everything needed to be perfect. Iris was pretty popular she's a cheerleader, apart of the school newspaper club and she was nice to everybody so that made her pretty likable. Everybody liked Iris west and iris liked everybody except Barry Allen. To be fair though he was a huge playboy He would just hook up with random girls and leave them the next day. He also got in huge fights with everybody he had been suspended 5 times last year. But he was cute. Iris's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door. 

"Hey, baby girl," Her dad said as he gave her kiss on her head. "you look beautiful, I wish your mom could see you now" 

"Oh thank you dad, I wish she was here too," Iris said as she got up from her chair and gave him a hug.

" Okay, hon I think its time for you to go" Iris smiled kissed her dad on the cheek and ran downstairs. Her younger brother Wally was sitting downstairs eating cereal.

" Bye Wally!" Iris said and with that, she left her home ready for her first day.

Iris entered the school courtyard trying to find her best friend Linda. Iris squinted her eyes " were could that girl be?" Iris thought when suddenly she was tapped on the back. 

" LINDA" Iris squealed. They hugged each other tightly. Iris hadn't seen Linda in two weeks so it was nice to see her face again. " Girl you look good," Linda said as they hooked arms and headed into the school. 

" You look good too" Iris responded, "what's your first class?" 

" AP history, what about you?" "Same" The girls giggled. Suddenly Iris found herself on the floor her books and papers scattered around her. She looked up to she Barry Allen standing before her. He bent down and for a split second Iris thought he was going to help him up. But instead, he picked up his bag that had fell when he ran into her. And he started to walk away. 

"um hello, aren't you gonna say sorry?" Iris asked with bitterness in her voice. Barry turned around " No you ran into me princess" 

"Princess? " Iris asked folding her arms across her chest "What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" 

"Whatever you want it to mean," He said with a smirk on his face and with that he head to class. 

"jackass," Linda said as she helped Iris pick up her stuff. She placed a hand on her shoulder "don't let him ruin your day Iris." 

Iris nodded. " I won't".

The rest of the day went by fast Iris was in her last period when the intercom came on.

" Can Iris West come to the principles office? " Confused, Iris got up and headed to Mr. johnsons office. She opened the door and was surprised to see Barry Allena and Principal Jhonson sitting there waiting for her. 

"Ms.West come in, have a seat". Iris sat down. A million thoughts rushing in her head " was this about what happened in the hallway? Iris thought to her self. Sensing her nerves Principal Jhonson said

"don't worry kids your not in trouble" Iris let out a breath of relief. She looked over a Barry who seemed unphased. Principal Jhonson cleared his throat. "Ms.West I am assigning you to tutor Barry in literature. 

"WHAT"? Barry and Iris said at the exact same time. " Kids please you guys can discuss what times and days you wanna do it. Now please go. Iris and Barry got up. 

They walked together in silence for a while. Finally breaking the tension Iris said 

" We can do it at my house if you want" Barry nodded. "What day"? Barry asked 

" Dose Tuesday and Thursday work for you from 3:00 pm to 4:00?" 

"yeah sure" "So I will guess I will see you tomorrow," Barry said and with that, he left her standing in the halls. 

This was going to be a long year.


	2. The First Tutoring Session

It was the next day and like Barry and Iris had decided today was the first tutoring session. It was the end of the day and Iris was waiting outside of the school parking lot.

"Where can the boy be?" Iris muttered getting very annoyed. Iris was just about to head home when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Iris turned around to see Barry.

"I didn't think you would show," Iris remarked. Barry rolled his eyes. " Whatever, I had to come." Iris decided not to push his buttons and she let the conversation end. 

The car ride to her house was silent. It was the first time Iris really had a chance to look at him. He was well built and basically always wore a leather jacket. They arrived at her house in 10 minutes. They walked into her living room to be greeted by her brother. Wally stared up at Barry with big curious eyes.

"Are you Iris's boyfriend?" Wally asked. Iris turned red. "WALLY" She snapped. " can you please go to your room?" Wally rolled his eyes but obliged. Iris turned to face Barry who still hadn't said anything. "Sorry about that he can be a real pain in the ass". 

" It's fine, it actually was kinda funny, I couldn't imagine dating someone with your persona," Barry said with a smirk on his face. Iris glared at him

"It's not like your my type ether", Iris replied as she sat down, " Anyway can we just get started"? Barry took the seat next to her and pulled out his books. 

They had been studying for half an hour. Barry needed help with his literature essay. So Iris was proofreading it. 

"Can we take a break?" Barry asked,

"Sure do you want some water?" Iris asked 

"No, I'm fine" Barry replied, "So Iris tell me something about you" Iris was taken aback by the question she didn't think he would be interested in getting to know her.

"uh, well I am on the cheerleading squad and I wanna be a jurnalist when I grow up" Iris responded starting to feel more comfortable with him she asked, " What do you wanna be when you grow up?" 

Uncrossing his legs and scooting closer Barry mumbled " A forensic scientist" Iris made a shocked face

"Really a forensic scientist?" Barry shrugged his shoulders "Believe it or not I actually get good grades in science and math it's only literature I struggle with."

Iris leaned closer " but why"? Barry looked down and they quietly said " When I was eleven my mom was murdered and my dad was framed, I live with my aunt and uncle" Iris felt so bad.

"I had no idea Barry I am so sorry" She leaned in to give him a hug. "I know how it feels when I was eight my mom died of cancer" Barry frowned and reached his hand to hold hers "Iris I am so sorry that happened" Iris nodded. But she soon realized how close their faces were. And in a split-second, his lips were on hers. The kiss was soft and short but before Iris could respond Barry pulled away from her fear in his eyes. 

"um I um sorry" Picking up his bag and books he ran out of her house.


End file.
